Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. Each rotor blade may be spaced about the hub so as to facilitate rotating the rotor to enable kinetic energy to be transferred from the wind into usable mechanical energy, and subsequently, electrical energy. For example, rotor blades typically have the cross-sectional profile of an airfoil such that, during operation, air flows over the blade producing a pressure difference between the sides. Consequently, a lift force, which is directed from a pressure side towards a suction side, acts on the blade. The lift force generates torque on the main rotor shaft, which is geared to a generator for producing electricity.
Under some atmospheric conditions, ice may be buildup or otherwise accumulate on the rotor blades of the wind turbine. As the ice layer accumulating on a rotor blade becomes increasingly thicker, the aerodynamic surface of the blade is modified, thereby resulting in diminished aerodynamic performance. Moreover, ice accumulation significantly increases the weight of a rotor blade, which can lead to structural damage as an increased amount of bending moments and/or other rotational forces act on the rotor blade. In addition, lightning strikes also cause costly damage to wind turbines that results in a loss of power production.
Due to the disadvantages associated with ice accumulation and/or lightning strikes, wind turbines are typically shutdown when it is believed that ice has accumulated on the surface of one or more of the rotor blades and/or when lightning is occurring near the wind turbine. Operation of the wind turbine may then be restarted after it can be verified that conditions have improved.
Accordingly, systems and methods for protecting wind turbines during such adverse conditions would be welcomed in the art. Thus, the present disclosure is directed to wind turbine blades containing organic conductive elements that can be used for deicing and/or lightning protection thereof.